


Omen

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also I know you all need a pick me up from that last chapter, Cutsy stuff because I feel bad, Fluff, Happy Birthday Frodo, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo's cutest new addition to the apartment is turning three.





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long I've had some rough times recently that have been hindering my writing.

Bilbo had arranged for Thorin and Frodo to go out for a while and just stay out of the apartment long enough for Bilbo to get everything set up. It wasn’t a difficult task since Thorin was always willing to take Frodo out and spend time with the boy, so it was no surprise that he had already made out plans for the day. Frodo seemed eager to go anywhere that wasn’t home or daycare.

Bilbo had sent the invitations out to nearly everyone since Frodo was such a crowd pleaser. He had just hoped that all of them being confined to one apartment wasn’t going to overwhelm the toddler. Bilbo had recruited a few of his floor mates to help him in the set up. Ori was setting up the ceiling decorations with the help of Dwalin, whom Bilbo had taken to keeping a close eye on when it came to the younger man. Dori and Gloin were in the kitchen bickering about food. As much as Bilbo would have preferred to be in there he knew for the party’s sake it was better if he was running the show from up front. Bilbo kept the door to the apartment open for the convenience of not having to continually opening it for guests. Hamfast wandered in with a basket which no doubt was for the toddler.  Hamfast set the basket next to Bilbo and huffed.

“Frodo will be beside himself with all these gifts.” Bilbo gushed at the idea of something good happening to the young child for once. Hamfast gave a small laugh.

“These aren’t for Frodo.” Bilbo looked quizzically at his longtime friend. “They’re for your growing family.” Bilbo’s face flushed bright red.

“Hamfast you didn’t – “ Hamfast cut him off before he could finish.

“Don’t mention it. It’s from my wife as well, and the whole teahouse.” Bilbo resisted crying and instead hugged the older man. Hamfast chuckled and pat his back. Bilbo drew back drying his eyes. “When do we get to see the rascal?” Bilbo took a deep breath and looked at his watch.

“They should be here within the hour. We’re just finishing up anyways and I’m just ushering people into places and setting gifts in places.” Bilbo gave a genuine smile, one he didn’t think he’d ever show again. Hamfast nodded and took his leave to the kitchen where Gloin and Dori were finishing up the last of the food preparations. Nori and Bofur came strolling in. “How nice of you two to finally fall out of bed.” Bilbo quirked an eyebrow at the pair and they mostly ignored the comment except for Bofur’s eyebrows shooting to the top of his head.  They found ways to help with the last few miscellaneous objectives before Dis strolled in with her two rambunctious sons. The minute they saw Bilbo they charged and jumped. Bilbo barely had time to catch both of them.

“Uncle Bilbo!” They exclaimed. He smiled and struggled to keep his balance.

“Boys! What have I told you about jumping on people?” They scrambled off of Bilbo in a hurried fashion and looked sheepishly at the ground.

“Sorry Uncle Bilbo.” They said in unison. Kili was the first to pipe back up. “Can we have cake yet?” Bilbo laughed and ruffled his long, black locks. Dis rolled her eyes and gave Bilbo a kiss on his cheek.

“Not until Frodo and your Uncle get here.” Just then Bilbo’s phone rang alerting him of a text message from Thorin. It announced that they were arriving to the elevator and that he was going to try and stall if he had to. “Speak of the devil.” Bilbo said under his breath. “Alright everybody they’re coming, so quiet down.” A hush fell over the party goers and Bilbo could hear Thorin on the other side of the door that he had run to close before they arrived.

Bilbo heard the door open and tiny footsteps run into the living room. Bilbo and the rest of the party goers jumped out exclaiming ‘Happy Birthday’. Frodo stopped in awe and smiled widely. Thorin on the other hand was covered from head to toe in ice cream. Bilbo didn’t know what to focus on, Fili and Kili hugging the now three year old or Thorin dripping with ice cream all over the wood floor. Bilbo decided to let Dis and the boys deal with Frodo and get him situated for the party while Bilbo tended to Thorin.

“What happened?” Bilbo asked once he was within earshot. Thorin sighed and began to walk towards Bilbo’s room. Bilbo made a quick glance at Dis to convey what was going on, something she seemed to understand, and followed Thorin into his room.

“We ran into some difficulty walking home.” Thorin began to strip out of his ice creamed clothes and tossed them in a pile to be dealt with separately. “We had gotten a small ice cream at a vendor then on the walk home Frodo saw a dog then proceeded to try and feed the dog his ice cream. Of which I had to take from the dog and Frodo and….” Thorin made motion down to himself and Bilbo couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Thorin pouted his way into the bathroom, but before he could reach it Bilbo grabbed hold of the waist band of his underwear and pulled him back to give him a quick kiss.

“You should have just let him feed it to the dog.” Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin, who still had ice cream in his hair. “But I wouldn’t be able to have you stripped down like this.” Bilbo gave another slightly less chaste kiss and told Thorin to get washed up. “I’ve got actual food cooking for you in the other room.” Bilbo exited to the other room to join the party, whilst Thorin took a quick and most likely cold shower.

xXx

Hours later the only guests that were left were family and Hamfast. Fili, Kili, and Frodo were playing with Frodo’s new toys and enjoying each other’s company. Dis, Hamfast, Thorin, and Bilbo were sipping wine as the fire crackled and the day’s events created a peaceful feeling in the air. They were all content with watching the boys play until Frodo crawled onto Bilbo’s lap and yawned widely, soon followed by Fili and Kili. Dis sighed and put her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

“Come on boys let’s head home.” They attempted to complain, but they were interrupted by another yawn. Finally they acquiesced and Kili raised his hands with the intention that his mother carries him. Dis picked him up and thanked Bilbo and Thorin for the party and congratulated the toddler again on having a wonderful birthday. Frodo’s only response was to curl deeper into Bilbo. Hamfast also stood up.

“I should get going as well. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Dis and her boys.” Dis thanked him and they all left together. Thorin and Bilbo sat on the couch for a little while longer. Frodo curled up on Bilbo’s lap and Thorin’s arm stretched over both of them, Bilbo leaning into his warm embrace. Frodo made a noise and Bilbo decided to get up and put him to bed. Thorin begrudgingly let him go and Bilbo carried the nearly asleep boy to his room. Thorin got up and began to clean the wine glasses off of the table and pick up the few toys lying around.

As Bilbo was putting Frodo down, the smaller boy clung to his next and nuzzled his nose into Bilbo’s hair. “You’re falling asleep, Frodo, you can play with your toys tomorrow.” Bilbo said in a soft voice. Frodo shook his head and began to speak so softly that Bilbo had thought he had imagined it.

“Thank you.” Bilbo smiled, tears brimming his eyes. He hugged Frodo once more before tucking him into bed. He kissed him on the forehead and wished him good night before walking back into the kitchen where Thorin was putting the dishes of the evening away. Thorin turned around to see Bilbo silently sobbing and he hurried to be by his side.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked worriedly as Bilbo wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m not sad, I’m fine.” Bilbo whispered. “Frodo spoke.” Thorin pulled back and looked into Bilbo’s eyes.

“What did he say?” His voice was hardly audible in the still silence.

“’Thank you.’” Bilbo nearly started crying again before Thorin wrapped him in his arms and calmed his tears.

“Go to bed, I’ll finish up here.” Bilbo went to protest, but Thorin’s hand in his hair made him silence himself and nod. Thorin gave him a quick kiss and promise to be in bed soon. Bilbo sighed and lumbered his way to bed. Thorin turned around to look at the last few dishes and as much as he wanted to just leave them for tomorrow he didn’t want to face Bilbo’s wrath. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves.


End file.
